Always Be My Baby One Shot
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: Keveny Universe Sequel to Lose It All


Here is the sequel to Lose It All, this is Always Be My Baby- B Mariah Carey I hope you all like it.

* * *

She couldn't handle being in the same room anymore knowing that he no longer belonged to her. It was a sad goodbye for them both, a moment she thought she would never experience. Whitney had again lost a person in her life that she completely trusted. Now she really felt all alone in this world.

2 HOURS BEFORE

"I couldn't do it Dionne, I had to leave" Whitney said packing her things in a suit case to go

"I don't blame you, I wouldn't be able to watch them either" Dionne told her cousin sitting on the bed in Whitney's room. She and Dionne were sharing a suite together for the weekend. But Whitney was cutting her trip short.

"You should have heard him D, He didn't want me to find out that way because he wanted to tell me himself. Shit I don't think he was ever going to tell me!" Whitney was yanking clothes off of the hangers and shoving them into her suit case.

"I don't think he would tell you at the last minute, come on it's Kevin"

"Yeah it's Kevin, but he was afraid to tell me that's why he freaked out when CB announced their big news. I could have slapped him!"

"Well you are right about that, the look on his face was priceless"

"And all the sorrys he gave was starting to make me sick. I'm sorry Whitney I still love you and I still want you in my life. I hate him!"

"No you don't, you still love him and you will always be in love with that man."

"I don't love him Dionne, not anymore. He wants his freedom he can have it!" Whitney made it seem like she was serious and she put on a good act too, but Dionne knew better. Kevin and Whitney's love will never die no matter what happens between them. Dionne looked at the situation as another break up. This wasn't the first time that they called it quits, but Dionne did wonder if this time was permanent. They would both be married now, would this really be the end of their long romance?

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Whitney had boarded the first plane that could take her back to Atlanta. She was heartbroken and Lonesome for her daughter, and only her love could comfort her during this rough time. She tried not to think about him, but it was useless. Kevin would be on her mind the whole flight back.

_**WE WERE AS ONE BABE FOR A MOMENT IN TIME. AND IT SEEMED EVERLASTING THAT YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE MINE**_.

As she gazed out the window into the moonless night a warm memory of her and Kevin showed up in her mind.

PAST MEMORY- 1992 Bodyguard Filming

Kevin and Whitney were tucked away in his trailer, sharing a loving moment together. She was sitting on his lap while he nibble on right ear. She couldn't help her giggles and he loved that he could make her feel that way.

"Why do you like that spot so much?" she asked him between laughs

"Because I know that you will do what your doing now! I love seeing you like this." he said easing off of her ear

"Wait why are you stopping?" she asked

"Because I want to taste you lips" he said to her right before he went in. They stayed kissing for a good two or three minutes. Someone had to break away for air, which it was always Whitney.

"Woo, you can go forever can't you?" she said catching her breath

"Only with you. What are you doing after we leave here?" he worked on her neck for a little while

"Going back to the suite and crawling into bed after a hot long bath"

"Can I make love to you tonight?"

"I was hoping you would ask" she told him right before she let out a moan, that drove Kevin crazy.

Then someone knocked on the door

"Mr. Costner, your due back on the set in five minutes" a person said from outside the big trailer

"Well I guess you better get out there" Whitney said leaving his lap but he pulled her back

"Nah uh, I have five more minutes left in heaven with you!"

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Whitney loved that memory, and it made her feel better but she still remembered that he hurt her. So she was back to hating him still.

**_NOW YOU WANNA BE FREE SO I'LL LET YOU FLY. CAUSE I KNOW IN MY HEART BABE, OUR LOVE WILL NEVER DIE NO_**.

Whitney hated her feelings right now, she didn't want to hate him, she just couldn't help it. She was hurt and angry, Kevin wasn't supposed to fall in love, not with anyone. She knew she was being selfish especially with her circumstances. But she and Kevin belonged to each other and that was something that would never change.

Things were no longer going to be that way, they didn't make it to forever but forever they would have the memories.

**_YOU WILL ALWAYS BE APART OF ME, I AM PART OF YOU INDEFINITELY. BOY DON'T YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME OOH DARLIN CAUSE YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY BABY. AND WE'LL LINGER ON TIME CAN'T ERASE A FEELING THIS STRONG. NO WAY YOUR EVER GONNA SHAKE ME. OOH DARLING CAUSE YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY BABY_**

Whitney has another flashback from the past. She and Kevin are on a mini vacation together, and six month old BK is with them.

FLASH BACK- AUGUST 1993

"Isn't she precious!" Kevin said holding BK up in front of him. He and Whitney were staying at the Hotel D'Angleterre in Copenhagen. It was the second month of The Bodyguard world tour and Kevin came to join her for the first time during her weekend off.

"Yes she is, I love her so much" Whitney said as she watched Kevin and her daughter together.

"I'm so glad to finally meet her, it's been a long time coming kiddo, and I have a feeling you and I will get along great! She's beautiful honey just like you" Kevin told Whitney right before they got a smooch from each other.

"Maybe one day you and I will have one" She said

"Hey why not!

"Alright well I guess I should get started on dinner" she said getting up

"Hold up, you… cooking?"

"Yeah what's wrong with that?"

"Whitney you don't cook"

"Well I'll try it"

"How about I cook and you just chill with BK okay" he said getting up and handing BK to her

"One of these days you will let me cook for you and your going to just sit down and shut up"

"Ok baby what ever you say" Kevin kissed her once again and went to put on his shoes and jacket "Come on put BK in something warm and you get your jacket on too" he told her

"Where are we going?"

"I know someone in this city that will close the place down so we can shop"

"Kevin were being risky again, remember when BB almost caught us at the premeire after party last year?"

"That fool knew he seen us, he may be dumb but he knew he seen me grabbing your butt! And he knows that if he utters one word to me I will knock his ass out!"

"Kevin the baby"

"Oh she doesn't know what it means anyway"

He, Whitney, and BK headed through the city to the grocery store and were able to shop without fear of anyone seeing them. They still wore a disguise but they felt like a little family in that empty place. It was one of the many great moments that she and Kevin had shared. A memory that will never be forgotten as long as they both shall live.

BACK TO THE PRESENT STILL ON THE PLANE

**_I AIN'T GONNA CRY NO, I WON'T BEG YOU TO STAY. IF YOUR DETERMINED TO LEAVE BOY I WILL NOT STAND IN YOUR WAY_**.

But she did cry, in the back of the limo going to the airport where no one would see her. She did want to beg him to change his mind but she didn't. Yes it hurts now, but she would eventually get over it. Whitney leaned back in her seat in first class. She chose a seat in the back of everyone else so no one would see her if she got emotional again.

"I don't love him, I don't love him…" she kept repeating to herself, that wasn't going to stop it though

**_BUT INEVITABLY YOU'LL BE BACK AGAIN, CAUSE I KNOW IN MY HEART BABE, OUR LOVE WILL NEVER END_**.

Whitney tried getting a little sleep before the plane landed back in the city. Sleep was hard to come put she forced herself. Everything that ran through her mind was about her and Kevin, and she thought about it for a little while and decided that maybe she should wait for him he might change his mind.

**_YOU WILL ALWAYS BE APART OF ME, I AM PART OF YOU INDEFINITELY. BOY DON'T YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME OOH DARLIN CAUSE YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY BABY. AND WE'LL LINGER ON TIME CAN'T ERASE A FEELING THIS STRONG. NO WAY YOUR EVER GONNA SHAKE ME. OOH DARLING CAUSE YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY BABY_**.

Whitney finally touched down back in Atlanta early the next morning. When she walked in no one was there to greet her. It seemed like BB wasn't home so she was thankful for that. She didn't feel like dealing with his shit today. BK was still at one of her friends house for the weekend and wouldn't be back until later that day. So Whitney decided that she was going to mope around and drown her sorrows away until whenever. Whitney had started watching tv but everything they had on was either boring or made her sad. She tried listening to a little music but that became too much for her. Even her favorite artists couldn't pull her out of her funk. Kevin really did a number on her.

**_I KNOW THAT YOU'LL BE BACK BOY, WHEN YOUR DAYS AND YOUR NIGHTS GET A LITTLE BIT COLDER. I KNOW THAT YOU'LL BE RIGHT BACK. OH BABY BELIEVE ME IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME_**.

Whitney finally drifted off to sleep, she had a dream, but it wasn't really a dream it was a memory.

BACK TO THE PAST- THE EVE OF WHITNEY'S WEDDING

Tears were being shed and words were being exchanged. Kevin was on the phone begging Whitney not to marry a man that was beneath her. In the sense of someone who didn't care about her but only for her money. Whitney didn't really want to marry him either because she had fallen in love with someone else. But she was afraid to back out.

"I can't Kevin!" she spoke into the phone

"Why not? Why." he demanded to know

"Because it would be wrong, what we are doing is already wrong. Your married and I am engaged"

"Whitney I love you I said it! I love ypu and I want you in my life, as mine and only mine."

"Kevin"

"If you would just give us a chance and forget about what the world thinks"

"Kevin, what don't you get we can not be together. What we started two years ago ends now, you are a married man and I am going to be a married woman. I love you deeply too but were hurting the ones that we decided to make apart of our lives. The months of 1991- till now we shared together will always have a special place in my heart, and so will you. But this is it." Whitney was calling it quits with Kevin

"So that's it, just like that your breaking up with me and you feel nothing."

"I didn't say that, I am sadden by it but it's time to move on. Now if you change your mind about coming to the wedding tomorrow then I happy. I wish you would come Kevin"

"I'm sorry Whitney but I can't be there and watch you make that mistake. I'll leave you alone now and I won't ever bother you again. But know this if you ever need me I don't care what it is, don't hesitate to call me. Okay"

"Thank you Kevin"

"I love you Whitney that won't ever change" he said and then hung up

Whitney woke up a few hours later with tears running down her face. All those memories were flooding back and it was becoming too much. Everything was becoming too much for her. She went down stairs and grabbed one of BB's vodka bottles and took a long hard swig. She was drowning her sorrows with that bottle and she wanted to forget about him so bad that she would drank the whole bottle and them some. If it meant getting Kevin off of her brain, she was going to do it.

**_YOU WILL ALWAYS BE APART OF ME, I AM PART OF YOU INDEFINITELY. BOY DON'T YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME OOH DARLIN CAUSE YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY BABY. AND WE'LL LINGER ON TIME CAN'T ERASE A FEELING THIS STRONG. NO WAY YOUR EVER GONNA SHAKE ME. OOH DARLING CAUSE YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY BABY_**.

"I don't need him anymore! He can go ahead and stay married for all I care!" Whitney said taking another swig. "No matter who you will be with, I will always be the first you come running to" she smiled at her words. And it rang true.


End file.
